El Amor en los Tiempos del Terrorismo
by LikanRay0757
Summary: [TAKARI] El vio en ella la luz al final del tunel oscuro de su vida. Ella vio en el la esperanza de un mundo lleno de paz. Este escrito participa en el Intercambio Navideño 2015 del Foro Proyecto 1-8. Para Nats28. ¡Felices Fiestas!
1. Chapter 1

**_Querida Nats28 (si, tu resultaste ser mi amiga secreta):_**

 ** _Se que una de tus opciones para este relato era una pareja en tragedia, y al principio me costo demasiado lograr un relato con esas características, pero tuve que inspirarme en un hecho nada de grato para escribir esta historia._**

 ** _¿Cuantas veces, en fechas como Navidad y Año Nuevo deseamos lo mejor, un año lleno de paz y amor, para luego darnos cuenta que el odio, la intolerancia y la falta de respeto hacia la vida vuelven a aflorar y millones de vidas inocentes se pierden?_**

 ** _No importa quien gane al final. Mientras el ser humano siga creando armas cada vez más peligrosas para matarnos unos a los otros, todos perdemos y sufrimos._**

 ** _Solo quienes de verdad sepan guardar la luz de esperanza y el amor en el corazón podrán tener el valor para cambiar el destino del mundo._**

 ** _Quiero que este fic, mas que una historia navideña, sea un llamado a la reflexión._**

 ** _Con cariño, para Nat y la familia de Samantha. Feliz Navidad y un hermoso Año Nuevo lleno de amor._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Capitulo 1**

Eran las 3 de la mañana en París. Después de haber empacado la ultima maleta que requería para su viaje, T.K. Takaishi, de 35 años, se bebió un café amargo y llevó su equipaje hasta la entrada del departamento. No miró hacia atrás, después de todo, no había nadie de quien despedirse. Catherine, su esposa, no volvería a casa. Ya no volvería a su hogar nunca más, desde hace tres días, cuando todo pasó. El día que una bomba termino destruyendo un estadio, la vida de varias personas, y de paso, su vida tal cual la conocía.

A su edad era uno de los mejores reporteros y escritores de Francia. Varias veces había sido merecedor de galardones y premios. Sin embargo, su vida era lejos de ser tan exitosa y brillante. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había discutido con su mujer,cuantas peleas que acababan con llantos por parte de ella y silencios fríos de parte de éĺ. Y todo por la misma razón: desde que Catherine descubrió que era infértil, que no podría darle a su marido un hijo, su vida se concentró en buscar la manera de quedar embarazada. Probó de todo, desde fertilizaciones in vitro, adopciones, vientres de alquiler… Pero su sueño de ser madre se estaba cayendo a pedazos y junto con ello, su vida matrimonial, pues aunque T.K le repetía hasta el cansancio que la amaba aunque no pudiera hacerlo padre, ella no lo escuchaba, es más, ni siquiera se escuchaba a si misma.

Todavía el recuerdo amargo de la ultima vez que la vio, le invade la mente y se vuelve más amargo que el café que bebía hace unos segundos. Catherine, después de gritarle cosas sin sentido y restregarle en la cara su propio defecto, tomó su bolso y se largó al estadio. Y Takeru se quedó solo en el comedor, helado como un tempano de hielo y con toda la ira tragada y sin poder escupirla. Al final se sentó en el sofá y se quedó mirando el techo hasta que dieron las 12 de la noche. En el momento en que encendió el televisor y vio la noticia del atentado de ISIS en el mismísimo estadio donde su esposa se encontraba, sintió como si la vida tal cual la conoció se hacia pedazos en una explosión cuya longitud de onda alcanzaba para destruir la moral de toda la población.

Pero T.K ya no quería seguir deteniéndose a pensar, a recordar, a lamentar. Necesitaba desesperadamente huir de aquel lugar que antaño fue su hogar, de los recuerdos felices que ahora le dolían y de los tristes que le pesaban hasta derrumbarlo, y aquél llamado de su jefe de la oficina de corresponsales del canal pidiéndole que fuera a realizar un reportaje a Siria sobre el contraataque del ejercito francés, resultó ser la excusa perfecta. Dejó la taza en el lavaplatos, y cogiendo un bolso de mano, camino hacia la puerta donde aguardaba su maleta. Abrió la puerta con el equipaje en su mano, y dándole una ultima mirada al ahora vacío y oscuro departamento, salió.

* * *

Siria. Un país cuyo desierto arenoso, paisaje hostil y cielo duramente iluminado evocaba la soledad, el miedo a la muerte y la lucha por sobrevivir y disfrutar el día a día. Desde la ventana de una pequeña casa hecha de barro, y cubierta de pies a cabeza dejando a la vista sólo sus ojos marrones, Kari Kamiya, de 34 años, contemplaba las calles de la ciudad, desiertas y solitarias, a excepción de un grupo de niños que habían salido a jugar fútbol. Ella los miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada melancólicas, mientras que su mente nadaba en un mar de recuerdos dulces y anhelos sin cumplir. "Asi sería si él estuviera vivo. Vería a nuestros hijos jugar..." Piensa mientras evoca la imagen de su esposo, Davis, que siempre la pasaba a buscar a su trabajo después de que él terminara de laborar en su carrito de comida al paso. Cada mañana, de lunes a viernes, era la misma rutina. El la iba a dejar a la escuela donde ella trabajaba y luego se iba a atender su puesto de fideos chinos en la esquina de Washington Square. Y luego en la tarde se reunían y se iban de paseo, ya sea a Coney Island o al mismísimo Central Park. No importaba el panorama, solo importaba estar juntos.

14 años después, ella ya no veía la vida así, tan alegre como lo hacía en esos tiempos, cuando recién llevaban 3 años de casados. No, la misma vida le enseño que, en menos de un parpadeo, o mejor dicho, en menos de lo que demoró un avión en colisionar con una torre, las cosas cambian y el destino te puede sorprender con cosas que jamas te imaginas que pueden suceder.

Han pasado 14 años desde que su vida cambio, de los cuales 11 ha permanecido en el Medio Oriente como voluntaria. Y es que, pese a todo el dolor, aun quedaba en ella el amor y la vocación suficientes como para cuidar y dar una buena educación a niños que, aunque no hablaran su misma lengua al principio, igual la necesitaban para darse una nueva oportunidad en la vida, y con el tiempo la terminaron adorando. Kari había estado enseñado desde inglés hasta matemáticas en aquella aldea solitaria sin escuela, donde cada día no se sabia si seria el ultimo. No en medio de esa guerra sin cuartel donde, sin importar que bando, nadie ganaba y todos perdían.

Ese día, Kari se preguntaba si alguien pensaba lo mismo, si otra persona, al igual que ella, deseaba que el mundo lograra llegar a la paz.

* * *

 **Y este es el primer capitulo.**

 **Siento mucho el retraso.**

 **Espero compensarte a medida que avance la historia.**

 **Saludos y felices fiestas.**

 **Mizore.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Querida Nats, tendré que responder tu review por aquí, porque por alguna razón misteriosa, el sistema no me deja.**

 **De verdad, me alegró mucho saber que te ha gustado mi regalo. Al principio me asusté pensando lo contrario. Jeje. Gracias en verdad, tu comentario me ha hecho motivarme mas a seguir.**

 **Lo único que me preocupa de esta historia es que alguien crea que estoy tratando estos temas con morbo o similar. Todo lo contrario. Para mi, temas como este son cualquier cosa menos un motivo de broma. Espero se entienda.**

 **Y desde ya quiero darle las gracias a Sandor R., quien desde que se ha ofrecido a transcribir mi historia, se volvió mi primer fanático. Creo que te debo un autógrafo, jajajaja.**

 **Y ahora, los dejo con mi fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2  
**

 _-"Pasajeros con destino a El Cairo, Damasco, Estambul, Beirut, Budapest: favor de abordar el vuelo 7642 por la puerta 14A"_

T.K. se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz que anunciaba por los parlantes la salida de su vuelo. Su mente estaba tan ocupada divagando y dejándose llevar por los recuerdos, que no prestó atención ni a dónde estaba ni a lo que sucedía.

Hace un par de horas que llegó al aeropuerto y, aparte de comprarse una bebida gaseosa y sentarse en el primer asiento vacío que encontró, no hizo nada por aliviar el tedio de las horas de espera. Comenzó pensando en lo que haría al llegar a Siria, y el hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó y siguió el rumbo de los acontecimientos sucedidos hace días, lo ocurrido con su esposa, los sucesos en París... Llegó un momento en que la noción del tiempo y el espacio se perdieron por un lapso que pareció eterno y, por consiguiente, fue un momento donde T.K. se desconectó de la realidad.

Pero cuando los altoparlantes anunciaron a los pasajeros el momento de abordar, T.K se levantó de su puesto, tomo su equipaje y camino hacia la fila donde una auxiliar revisaba los boletos. Luego de la correspondiente revisión de equipaje, de caminar por la pista de vuelo hasta la escalera de ascenso al avión, T.K. abordó finalmente y, sólo con su bolso de mano, se dirigió al asiento que le habían asignado

* * *

6 de la mañana en París. Según los cálculos de T.K., en Siria serían las 7. Debería llegar a las 8, hora local de lugar de destino. Miró por la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos. No era la primera vez que viajaba en un avión, pero si la primera vez que lo haría en una situación como esta. Normalmente, él iba al lugar donde debía cubrir la noticia y luego volvía a casa con Catherine, cosa que le alegraba, aunque fueran a discutir al termino del día. Ahora, para ser sincero, le importaba un comino volver. No si eso significaba regresar a un departamento oscuro, solitario, frío y silencioso como la tumba donde tuvo que enterrar a su mujer.

Desde la ventana del avión, observó el amanecer que nacía y cuyos rayos de sol invadían el interior. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir.

* * *

Aviones. Cruzando los cielos y elevándose a las nubes. Kari no quería saber nada de aviones, no podía sentir un dolor muy profundo cuando escuchaba esa palabra. Era como si un puñal se clavara en lo más hondo de su alma, abriendo nuevamente las heridas que, a estas alturas de su vida, deberían haber cicatrizado. Heridas que también miles de familias en el otro lado del mundo tenían y cuyo dolor cada 11 de septiembre se agudizaba hasta pedir clemencia. Y el hecho que ese día no fuera 11 de septiembre no tenía que significar que ella estuviera bien. Sólo era un día más que enfrentar, levantándose temprano en la mañana, cuando aún el sol no salia y el tiempo aun estaba fresco, realizando sus deberes de maestra con los niños a los que llegó prácticamente a adorar. Y luego, como cada noche, ir a la cama y dormir, no sin antes mirar la foto donde aparecían Davis y ella de espaldas a la Estatua de la Libertad, y depositar un beso sobre la imagen del que fue su amado esposo con las yemas de sus dedos.

Todavía recuerda cuando abordaron el avión que los llevaría de Japón a Estados Unidos. Era la primera vez que Kari subía a un avión en toda su vida y aunque al principio tuvo miedo, las payasadas del entonces su prometido, junto con abrazos cariñosos y una tierna caricia en el pelo, hicieron que de a poco ella se calmara. Kari no podía evitar sonreír cuando recordaba y no se cansaba de darle gracias a la vida por haberle dado la bendición de conocerlo, haber sido su novia, prometida y esposa y haber gozado su compañía y amor por 7 años.

Esos 3 años que vivieron en Nueva York como marido y mujer fueron los más felices de su vida y nunca los olvidaría. Pero un día, una mañana, toda esa felicidad que le había brindado la vida se derrumbó junto con dos edificios que se desplomaron sin piedad sobre multitud de personas que hacían su rutina de siempre sin sospechar que sería la ultima vez. Aún recuerda Kari el día que subió nuevamente a un avión, esta vez rumbo a Siria. Fue el día que pasó a visitar el monumento de la Zona Cero, cuya pared de la esquina derecha albergaba, entre todos los nombres, el de su amor: Davis Motomiya. Al leer ese nombre escrito, no pudo evitar llorar mientras apoyaba la frente en aquel frío muro de piedra.

Volviendo al presente, Kari se preguntaba que hacía un avión en medio del desastre que había comenzado hace 3 días, cuando tropas francesas y norteamericanas llegaron a sitiar la ciudad. ¿Acaso otro avión militar? Ella rezaba por que no fuera así. ¿Cuando acabaría esta pesadilla?

* * *

 **Y así finaliza el segundo capítulo. Próximo episodio, el 7 de enero ( si, va a retrasarse un poquito, espero no importe).**

 **Saludos y que hayan pasado un feliz año nuevo.**

 **Mizore.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ha pasado un año desde que escribí esta historia. No sólo han cambiado cosas en mi vida, sino también en el mundo.**_

 _ **Siria, Francia, Turquía, España… tantos y tantos países afectados por este conjunto demoniaco de sed de poder y ambiciones egoístas llamado terrorismo. Sigue lloviendo sangre, siguen perdiéndose vidas de manera innecesaria. Aún cono todo el progreso tecnológico, el ser humano se ha vuelto incapaz de comprender el valor de la vida. Evolucionamos por fuera, pero por dentro aún nos queda por construir y crecer.**_

 _ **No sé cuando volveré a subir capítulo, este me ha constado escribirlo. Más de lo que esperaba. Siento de alguna manera que una parte de mi alma se ha quedado pegada a estas letras.**_

 _ **Sin importar si les ha gustado o no, me conformo con que haya servido como invitación a la reflexión de lo que nos rodea. Con eso me doy por satisfecha.**_

 _ **Digimon no me pertenece.**_

* * *

Capítulo 3 

" _Si logran ver lo que está a mis espaldas, verán que en la ciudad se ha desatado un caos total. En este momento varias tropas militares provenientes de Francia y Norteamérica han estado concentrándose en la capital de Siria, Damasco, donde a estas horas muchas personas han quedado recluidas en sus casas, sin poder salir a realizar sus labores cotidianas por temor a ser atacados por los soldados._

 _En este momento me acaban de informar que, por orden del presidente francés, Françoise Hollande, 10.000 soldados se han concentrado en las fronteras de Siria con expresa orden de no dejar ingresar ni salir a nadie._

 _Aún no se sabe por cuánto tiempo se estará sosteniendo este toque de queda. Por el momento, se le ha informado a los residentes que, por su seguridad, se mantengan en sus casas. Pronto les mantendremos al tanto de los acontecimientos y el avance de la situación. Desde Damasco, Siria, soy T.K. Takaishi, para TVE. Gracias._

"Corte". Una voz detrás de la cámara que la noticia había sido cubierta y que, por lo menos unos minutos, podrían descansar. Aunque de todos modos, debían mantenerse alerta, en caso de que un ataque imprevisto viniera a amenazar la intermitente tranquilidad. T.K. dejó el micrófono y se retiró a la van del canal a colocarse una chaqueta que cubriera la camisa quedaba sus brazos desnudos.

* * *

Que porquería. Hace 24 horas que había llegado a Siria. Debido al conflicto, el avión había aterrizado en Alepo, donde tuvo que resignarse a buscar hospedaje. El panorama se veía desalentador: muchas de las casas de la ciudad estaban derribadas y las pocas construcciones que quedaban en pie mantenían un aspecto lamentable, ya sea por efecto del tiempo o por la situación que estaba ocurriendo. Muy pocas personas circulaban por sus calles, la mayoría paramédicos, policías, militares y uno que otro voluntario dispuesto ayudar a rescatar a los heridos y a los muertos. Tuvo que mostrar su pase de periodista del canal francés para que los militares no lo detuvieran cuando estaba ingresando a un hotel. Para él, era una realidad desconocida, nunca antes vista en su carrera. Por primera vez se cuestionaba, luego de observar unas pocas escenas de un cuadro más grande y desolador, si no estaba siendo demasiado apresurado en conjeturar y calificar. Es cierto, su país sufrió un ataque en donde más de 80 personas inocentes, entre ellas su mujer, perdieron la vida innecesariamente en aras de alimentar un propósito ajeno de dominación y, por qué no decirlo, fundamentalismo religioso; él, como ciudadano francés, sentía y compartía el dolor de sus compatriotas y fue uno de tantos que clamaba castigo para aquellos que habían cometido semejante salvajada. Pero al llegar, se topo de frente con un cuadro desolador que no supo como describirlo ni plasmarlo, porque iba más allá de lo que era posible concebir humanamente hablando: niños sufriendo, cadáveres en plena calle, edificios derrumbados, soldados con armas que no dudarían en meterle una bala en medio de los ojos si no les obedecían. No se sentía como si fuera algo reciente, o como si fuera algo efímero, era una cosa inexplicable que se había extendido más allá de las fronteras del tiempo y se complacía en mostrar las secuelas del odio, la destrucción y el dolor. Era como haber caído en otro planeta. Se sentía ajeno a esa realidad, temeroso, sobrecogido… En resumen, fue más de lo que su cerebro fue capaz de razonar. 

Luego de dejar su equipaje en el hotel, se había dirigido a Latakia, donde sus compañeros lo esperaban para dirigirse todos juntos a Damasco. A pleno sol, bajo el cielo sin nubes, T.K pudo observar como el camino dejaba paso a otra pequeña, pero inconcebible muestra de la realidad en esas tierras. Los edificios y las casas, se alzaban orgullosas, pero con ese orgullo que precede a la caída, cubiertas de polvo y miseria. A ambos lados de la carretera se veían soldados por doquier y sobre el cielo, los aviones militares iban y venían, como un recordatorio permanente de que la muerte oscilaba sobre sus cabezas y en cualquier momento se dejaría caer. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad de Damasco, se habían topado con un grupo de soldados que custodiaban la frontera y les exigieron sus pases de identificación. Luego de haber franqueado esa complicación, el capitán de aquella guardia les advirtió de la situación y les sugirió que no se acercaran al punto rojo del conflicto de la ciudad, la Mezquita de los Omeyas, donde ya los soldados americanos se preparaban para hacerle frente a los partidarios de ISIS. 

Por consejo del capitán, buscaron refugio seguro cerca de la capilla de la puerta de Bar Kisan. Al parecer ISIS aún no se había acercado a ese sector. Una vez llegado a la puerta, el equipo de corresponsal procedió a equiparse para cubrir la noticia, no sin antes vigilar que nadie los interrumpiera.

* * *

Según reza la leyenda, Bar Kisan fue el punto por donde San Pablo huyó de Damasco, descendiendo de las murallas dentro de un cesto. Fue una de las tantas dificultades que aquél apóstol tuvo que sortear luego que decidiera predicar la palabra de Jesús, aquél que persiguió con saña y matando a cuantos se atrevían a seguirlo, y que luego lo transformó por dentro y por fuera y uno de los personajes más importantes en la Biblia y en la época romana. 

Se supone que Jesucristo había venido al mundo a salvarnos de todo mal, que Él había venido a traer paz a las naciones y misericordia a aquellos que siguieran su palabra, ¿no? Entonces, que alguien le explique a Kari porqué, luego de más de mil años, el mundo no sólo sigue de cabeza, sino que el odio sigue alimentándose del mismo odio, del poder y del egoísmo humano, ¿y dónde está Dios cuando esto ocurre? ¿Mirando? ¿Actuando? ¿O manejando los hilos de la historia eterna donde todos los que luchan por justicia divina mueren, los que esperan justicia de Sus manos mueren y aquellos que denigran y matan en Su Nombre (o en el nombre de Alá, quizá jamás sepan que en el fondo adoran al mismo Dios) salen vivos? Bien dicen que luchar por la paz es una frase contradictoria en sí misma, pero lo que Kari ha observado desde que puso un pie en esas tierras, es que no importa en qué manos está el poder, no importa quienes sean los que manejen los hilos. La guerra es la guerra y en ella nunca hay vencedores. Todos pierden por igual. Todos sufren de manera doloroso e inútil, algunos por honor, otros por obligación e incluso por dinero y sed de poder, pero la mayor cantidad de sangre derramada proviene de vidas inocentes, ajenas a la desgracia y a la posibilidad de revertir la situación, sobre todo los niños, esos seres tan cálidos y dulces pese a lo frio y amargo de la situación y a los cuales ella y otros voluntarios han jurado proteger y cuidar como si fueran sus hijos. 

La capilla de Bar Kisan ha sido, durante esa tarde, el refugio de los pensamientos de la joven castaña de ojos marrones, y de la muchacha en sí. Había dejado a los niños en la escuela, a salvo por ahora, junto con dos voluntarias más que se encargarían ese día de cuidarlos mientras ella tomaba un respiro. Ese día la conciencia y el alma le pesan. Pese al sol brillante ella no ve más que oscuridad y maldad. Su único consuelo ha sido la sonrisa de sus pequeños y el recuerdo de su marido que la hace sonreír pese a la tristeza de su partida y su ausencia. La sonrisa de Davis y su alegría siempre fueron el lugar donde Kari se ocultaba de sus demonios internos, pero ahora pareciera que el mismísimo infierno, disfrazado de terrorismo, vino a la tierra provocando nada más que dolor y miseria. Aun así, los recuerdos de ese amor le sacan una sonría y la sostienen cada vez que se siente flaquear. 

Luego de que, por más de dos horas, su conciencia se viera envuelta en una red de recuerdos, reflexiones y plegarias por un poco de luz y esperanza de paz, Kari se levanta del asiento, se arrodilla haciendo la señal de la Santa Cruz y luego se pone de pie para avanzar a la puerta. Pero a diferencia de otros días que ha venido aquí a buscar la tranquilidad, sus ojos no se enfocan en la calle desolada, ni en el día sombrío a pesar de ser luminoso, ni en la desolación que se respira en el ambiente, sino en un joven rubio de ojos color zafiro con un micrófono en la mano rodeado de cámaras y otros hombres, que luce como un ángel caído del cielo entre tanta miseria. Por primera vez, el día se vuelve para ella un día luminoso. El sol brilla.

* * *

Carol.


End file.
